Silence of the wolf
by Lantra
Summary: Ya es hora, liberate de todo lo malo y acepta todo el amor que te doy *Terminado y tiene Slash!*
1. En el amanecer de la Luna llena

Mi primer fic angst, solo he escrito un drama algo mediocre y bastantes one shots de parodia y humor y cosas por el estilo.

Este fic surgió de la inspiración que me proporciono un grupo de personas;  el primer grupo tal vez lo conozcan, y si no saben quienes son... permítanme decirles que prendan el radio mas seguido o el Mtv; hablo de Linkin Park, de no ser por ellos y su canción "Somewhere I belong" no estaría escribiendo nada, este fic demuestra que no es bueno para mi oír ese tipo de canciones mientras me estoy quedando dormida. 

Y después tenemos no a un grupo, a una sola persona, una muy buena amiga que tengo poco tiempo de conocer, pero aun así ha sabido ganarse su lugar. Con ella escribo mucho y de hecho, fue la primera persona con la cual tuve la idea de ****** * ***** (sigan leyendo, luego se enteran), Gracias Selene ^^.

Ahora si, comencemos.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

**DEDICADO A:**

**Selene**

 ^^ hola! Espero que te guste.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

_Los aborrezco._

_No imaginan cuanto los odio._

_Como fueron capaces de.... no, no puedo decirlo, pero las imágenes no salen de mi mente, vienen una y otra vez, todo el día y toda la noche e intentado apartar las pesadillas para lograr una especie de descanso, pero no, no se apartaran nunca._

_¿Que fue exactamente lo que paso?_

Quisiera responderme a mi mismo esa pregunta, estuve ahí, lo viví junto con el, por que recuerdo *ese* incidente y todo lo demás me parece confuso, ¿Fue por los golpes?, ¿Por el horror?; ¡¿¡¿Cuál horror?!?!, ¡el único horror que vi en ese momento fue lo que esos malditos se atrevieron a hacerle!.

_Empiezo a recordar, era Luna llena, no.... esa noche había sido el plenilunio, pero ya amanecía, yo estaba junto a Remus, ayudándole a levantarse, había sido una dura noche.... _

**_*** FLASH BACK ***_**

****

Fue una transformación demasiado violenta, el cuerpo de Remus estaba lleno de magulladuras y cortes profundos.

Afortunadamente, Sirius estaba ahí.

¿Que haría sin su único y mejor amigo? tal vez, a esta hora, ya habría muerto de dolor, de pena y de soledad.

Sirius dejo que se apoyara en el y le sonrió, sus hermosos ojos azules estaban llenos de cariño y comprensión.

Remus respondió con una sonrisa cansada y los ojos entre cerrados, podía verse un destello ambarino saliendo debajo de sus párpados.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe despertó a Remus del sopor en el que se encontraba, antes de siquiera poder reaccionar, al sótano de la casa entraron decenas de mortífagos encapuchados y con varitas en mano.

Sirius reacciono inmediatamente, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

**_*** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ***_**

****

_Nos golpearon, nos sometieron y nos ataron._

_Después, como si fuésemos basura nos metieron en esta carreta._

_Ahora, por lo que e podido oír, nos llevan frente a Voldemort, a mi me mataran o me usaran para traer a Harry a una trampa.... y a ti ¿para que te podrán usar?._

_Pueden ponerte bajo el imperio y volverte mortifago, como licántropo les serias útil._

_También podrían matarte, te considerarían peligroso.  _

_No puedo descartar que te usarán de rehén, al igual que a mi para tender una trampa._

_O tal vez... ellos te...._

_Como si sintieras mis pensamientos comienzas a llorar, tus lagrimas caen por tus mejillas y resbalan por tu cuello._

_¿Qué te hicieron esos monstruos?_

_Temo que nunca vuelvas a ser el mismo._

**_*** FLASH BACK ***_**

Sirius se hincó en el piso por un tremendo golpe que lanzo uno de los mortifagos hacia su estomago, lo tomaron por los brazos y los ataron a su espalda.

Intento en vano liberarse para auxiliar a Remus, estaba muy débil y no podría dar pelea, mas de la mitad de los mortífagos fueron a detenerlo, para atrapar a Remus solo hicieron falta tres.

Un aroma a piel quemada inundo la habitación; Remus cayo al piso del dolor, los malditos usaron grilletes de plata en sus muñecas.

Y como si no fuese suficiente, lo tiraron boca abajo al piso y comenzaron a darle de puntapiés en los costados.

Sirius luchó, golpeo con los hombros a algunos y con la cabeza a otros.

- Desgraciado.... – siseo una voz helada

- ¿Que hacemos con el? 

El mortifago miro a Sirius a los ojos, y de no ser por la mascara que traía, Black habría visto una malvada mueca que asemejaba una sonrisa.

Remus yacía en el piso, levanto un poco la mirada hasta encontrar los ojos de Sirius, le sonrió para que se tranquilizara, todo saldría bien.

Desgraciadamente, las cosas nunca salen como uno desea.

Entre dos hombres detuvieron a Sirius y lo hicieron mirar al frente, a donde estaba Remus tirado en el piso.

Sirius trago saliva, no se atreverían a....

A la fuerza, el mortifago obligó a Remus a arrodillarse; en su cuerpo lucia numerosas marcas de antiguas heridas que el tiempo aun no borraba, la mayor de todas estaba en su cadera, tenia la forma de la Luna en cuarto creciente. ¿Seria esa la marca del lobo?.

La tranquilidad de sus ojos desapareció al sentir unas heladas manos como garras en sus costados y una resbalosa lengua en su cuello.

**_*** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ***_**

****

¿Como se pudieron atrever?

_Esos tres desgraciados.... tuvieron el atrevimiento de usar tu cuerpo, te usaron como si no valiera nada._

_Abusaron de ti una y otra vez, hasta que por fin.... perdiste el sentido._

_Yo, Sirius Black, nunca e desviado la mirada ni cerrado los ojos al estar frente a cosas que a otros los harían desmayarse, pero por primera vez.... en toda mi vida.... no fui capaz de ver algo tan atroz._

_Nunca estuvo dentro de mis planes ver como abusaban sexualmente de mi mejor amigo._

_Levantas tu cabeza y me miras, las lagrimas aun salen a ríos de los ojos que alguna vez fueron dorados, ahora se ven opacos y llenos de rencor y odio._

_Creo que ni el lobo puede mirar así._

_Mis lagrimas comienzan a salir también, me siento tan inútil...._

_Te miro a los ojos, y ante ti y todo el universo hago una promesa._

_Te sacare de aquí y te haré olvidar todo esto._

_Te lo juro por mi vida._

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Espero con paciencia sus reviews, tal vez me anime a hacer una segunda parte, pero eso dependerá de la aceptación del fic.

Espero y les guste, y les recuerdo que si no pueden decir nada bueno del fic, o algo no muy ofensivo, mejor no digan nada, gracias.

Lantra


	2. Tu silencio

Al parecer el capitulo pasado no les pareció tan malo, hubo algunos reviews que fueron mas de los que yo esperaba, ^^ bien.

Como de momento mi msn no quiere funcionar, e decidido ponerme a escribir eso, así el tiempo pasara mas rápido y haber si el mugrero ese funciona.

Bueno... este fic tenia pensado que fuera de un capitulo, luego de dos..... y ahora me piden un final feliz.... bueno tal vez termine en tres o en cuatro con ese final, solo que les advierto una cosa.... no a todos les gustara. Pero para mi será feliz =D.

En fin... comenzamos.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Sirius aun se miraba al espejo y no podía creerlo.

Habían escapado.

Lograron salir de ahí con una facilidad asombrosa, aun no entendía como lo habían hecho, pero eso no le importaba, ni siquiera el hecho de estar libres de las garras de los mortífagos.

Dejo de mirarse en el espejo al sentirse observado.

Bajo un poco su mirada y le sonrió a Remus, este lo miro con curiosidad y le devolvió la sonrisa, una inocente y linda sonrisa.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Dijo Sirius al ver que Remus se miraba con curiosidad en el espejo

El solo se limito a mirarlo y volverle a sonreír.

***

_Remus.... _

_¿por que no me hablas?_

_¿por qué no reaccionas?._

¿Es tan horrible lo que pasa por tu cabeza que lo bloqueas todo, incluso tu misma personalidad?

_Oh Dios.... me siento tan inútil, aquí yo solo me limito a verte sonreír y ver todo con la curiosidad de un niño que empieza a descubrir el mundo._

_Veo tu delgado y maltratado cuerpo, veo todas las cicatrices que te han dejado los años de peleas y transformaciones._

_Solo puedo observar tu cabello cayendo en delicados mechones plateados y dorados sobre tu cara y recogido en una coleta por detrás de tu cabeza, atado con un listón verde que yo mismo fue el que lo puso ahí. _

_Miro con detenimiento como juegas con las burbujas y la espuma de la tina de baño, si te dejara solo ahí, estarías todo el día jugando esperándome para que fuera a sacarte._

_Observo con tristeza en lo que te has convertido._

_En una marioneta que no tiene voluntad propia._

_Si no es por que yo mismo te hago comer no lo harías, me e vuelto tu ancla a la vida, si no fuera por mi ahora estarías tirado en el piso esperando la muerte._

_Por las noches, con tu mirada, me pides que duerma contigo, le temes a la obscuridad; te recuerda sus túnicas moviéndose con el viento cuando nos sacaron de esa carreta y nuevamente, como había sucedido esa mañana, abusaron de ti._

_Mi pobre Remus._

_¿cómo ayudarte?_

_No se que puedo hacer, solo se que estoy solo._

_No soportas la visión de otro ser humano mas que la mía._

**_*** FLASH BACK ***_**

Tocaron a la puerta tres veces.

Sirius dejo a Remus en la sala para ir a abrir la puerta.

En el piso, Remus veía fascinado las letras y los pequeños dibujos que contenían las amarillentas paginas del libro, por lo que había escuchado de Sirius, este libro era uno de sus favoritos. Sonrió ante este pensamiento y volteo varias veces las paginas

Fuera de la sala se oían voces, una era la de Sirius y la otra le sonaba familiar pero no podía distinguirla, un rápido escalofrío paso por su columna vertebral y se puso de rodillas.

Vio como Sirius entraba a la sala seguido por un muchacho de cabello corto y desacomodado que traía unas gafas circulares y una extraña cicatriz en la frente.

En las caras de ambos se leía la preocupación.

- ¿Profesor? – dijo Harry dando un paso hacia donde se encontraba Remus

- es Harry mi ahijado, ¿lo recuerdas? 

La tranquila mirada de Remus cambio abruptamente. De la calma al horror.

Lupin retrocedió rápidamente hasta llegar a la pared donde se puso de pie, la sola imagen de Harry le causaba pánico, traía a su mente muchos recuerdos que bloqueaba, cosas tan horribles que con todo su poder había encerrado en lo mas profundo de su alma junto con las lagrimas y su personalidad.

**_*** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ***_**

Lo miraste con horror, como si el fuera el causante de toda esta desgracia.

_No, no estoy enojado contigo. _

_¿cómo estarlo? _

_Cuando me sonríes de esa manera mi desesperación acaba y dejo de tener miedo por unos instantes._

_Pero es tu misma sonrisa la que me vuelve a la cruda realidad._

_Es esa mueca la que me hace llorar en silencio después de que te has quedado dormido, aferrándote a mi brazo._

_Comienzo a sentirme nuevamente en Azkaban, la desesperación me domina por instantes, quiero llorar, gritar y destruir todo lo que veo y que encuentro a mi paso._

_Pero sigue siendo tu sonrisa la que evita que pierda los estribos._

_Tan calmada, tan hermosa._

_Mi querido Remus, espero que algún día puedas sonreírme al mismo tiempo que me cuentas las historias que has leído en los libros, las que te cuentan los viajeros que conoces con una facilidad increíble, espero que algún día me cuentes todo como lo hacías hace unos cuantos dias._

_¡Ayúdame Dios mío!_

_Tengo que hacer que vuelvas a ser tu, que seas Remus Lupin, el licántropo, mi amigo, mi hermano y mi..._

_¿qué es esto que empiezo a sentir en mi pecho?_

_Es cálido y me da algo de esperanza._

_No se lo que es pero hace que mi corazón se acelere._

_Me hace emocionarme, me da fuerzas para luchar._

_Y eso, es lo que haré._

***

Sirius salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un tirón de la manga de su túnica.

Remus lo jaloneaba en dirección a su habitación.

Ya eran pasadas las 11:30 y desde que anocheció Sirius no había dejado de mirar el espejo fijamente.

- ¿ya es hora?

Remus afirmo con la cabeza, era tarde, ya era hora de dormir. En toda la semana, a esa hora, ya se encontraba arropado en su cama con Sirius a un lado esperando a que se durmiera.

Sonrió cansadamente y se dejo llevar.

Se dio la vuelta para esperar a que Remus se pusiera su pijama verde, mientras tanto, miro por la ventana cerrada como el viento movía las ramas de los árboles, que con la luz de la pequeña luna que había, formaban figuras grotescas protagonistas de las pesadillas infantiles.

Sintió otro tirón de su túnica y se dio la vuelta.

Sonriéndole desde la cama, estaba Remus de rodillas, como un niño que espera que su madre lo arrope para dormir.

No se resistió a un impulso y lo abrazo.

Remus le regreso cariñosamente el abrazo, para el todo esto parecía ser un juego de "haber quien resiste mas tiempo", así que apretó el abrazo.

Y como si el contacto con Remus lo provocara, Sirius comenzó a llorar, hundiendo su cara en el hombro de su amigo.

Al principio Remus se sobresalto pero continuo sonriendo, pero después, poco a poco... algo fue naciendo en el, algo que quería olvidar.

Algo que lo hizo romper en llanto y hablar atropellando las palabras, tanto que Sirius solo pudo entender:

- ¡Estoy asustado!

Sirius dejo de llorar para mirar, incrédulo, a Remus llorar desesperadamente sobre su hombro.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Por primera vez en mi pulgosa vida.... contesto reviews.

**Noriko Sakuma Potter de Malfoy**: que nos da por hacerlo sufrir?.... no lo se... es que es tan adorable.... que no me resisto a pegarle... (que linda yo ¬¬). Si! Sirius fue el que lo saco de ahí, déjame pienso como le hizo y lo escribo... okas?.

**Magical**: la pregunta de los 10 mil... ¿por qué Remus?, la respuesta: la culpa fue de mi subconsciente, además... Sirius no quedaba para ser violado y Remus... es un tanto mas sensible y todo eso, pero aun me arrepiento de lo que le hice a mi niño hermoso T_T, y con respecto a lo de el Slash..... huy.... vamos a tener problemas tu y yo con el capitulo que sigue ^^U.

**Auria**: eh! Niña! Tiempo sin leerte ^^. Bueno... tu ya leíste este capitulo, fuiste como mi "beta reader", pero aun así contesto tu review. No, no deje el genero cómico, solo... descanso un fic de el, tengo muchas ideas para un fic cómico. 

**Legolas**: un argumento interesante... pues déjame decirte que se me hace mas interesante el tuyo de "Remus toma el lugar de Sirius en Azkaban", me tienes con el corazón en un puño! Deja de leer mis lokeras y por amor de dios.... escribe de ese fic! Porfis... T_T

**Marineneko**: sabes... tu y yo tenemos mucha puntería... entra una y la otra va de salida, en fin.... un día de estos tendremos que vernos mas de 5 minutos. Tu pc..... tu pc se pone loka con luna llena, nueva, en cuarto creciente y menguante.... mientras no se ponga peluda y le salgan colmillos, tu no tengas cuidado, si se pone así.... mándamela =).

**Cho Chang**: la parte feliz viene hasta el tercer capitulo, eso espero o serán 4 pero... como le dije a Magical... tal vez no a todo mundo le guste ^^U.

**Femme Greeneyes**: xD a ti ya te conté toda la historia, nótese que no puedo cerrar la boca de vez en cuando. Si!!!! Muerte a los mortifagos! Vivan Sirius y Remus 4ever.

**Selene**: 2 cosas. 1.- tu no eres pesada.... digo, no te e cargado nunca en mi vida por la pequeña distancia que hay entre Argentina y México, así que no digas que eres una pesada... por que no lo eres, ok? (y si hablábamos de personalidad.... na! Da igual, no eres pesada) 2.- 3 meses?.... de hecho perdí la cuenta @@, pero que importa el tiempo? Yo también te "kelo mucho" (como tu dices ^^), sigue tan linda y ahí te veo en el msn para seguirle a la historia.

**Eledhwen**: bien... te mandare con un psicólogo por lo del trauma, ^^. Con lo de los reviews.... pues que te dire?.... no se... soy carismática y le caigo bien a la gente! (eso o me tienen lastima xDDD) no, en serio, pues... no se ^^U yo solo te diría que le siguas a tus fics (ya quiero leer lo del cucharón!) los reviews se logran con historias originales, así que... así que mejor me callo por que no se ni que estoy escribiendo, ^^U tu solo sigue como vas.

**Ainaeriniel de Mirkwood**: Sirius no cerro los ojos por que los mortifagos no lo dejaron, si no... lo hubiera hecho. Jo! yo pagaría con mi casa por estar en el lugar de Sirius y ayudr a Remus =).

Eso es todo por hoy, los veré por ahí con el tercer capitulo, y posiblemente, el final de esta historia.


	3. Un Angel herido

Casa de mi Papá + yo = aburrimiento

Linda formula matemática, no?

¬¬ en fin.... aun sigo aquí, así que... seguiré escribiendo hasta salir de este lugar!!!!

El segundo capitulo en general todos me han dicho que les pareció triste; les diré que a mi se me hizo mucho mas ligero que el primero, aunque ahora que lo pienso.... si, esta triste, el primero fuerte y este triste =) genial.....

Les recuerdo que este capitulo tiene Slash (relaciones amorosas entre dos hombres)

Ñaka ñaka.... lo mas seguro es que pierda a la mitad de la audiencia que tengo ahora por escribir este capitulo con slash, pero.... T_T  así era la idea!!! No culpen a mi subconsciente.... un momento, si! Cúlpenlo, el hizo todo este desastre!! (por primera vez me libro de la culpa... pero no por mucho, tengo unas ideas que...)

En fin... continuamos con este fic.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

  
Sirius apretó el abrazo y espero a que los sollozos de Remus disminuyeran.

Al fin, después de un largo rato, que Sirius no pudo determinar cuanto fue, Remus se tranquilizo.

- Tengo mucho miedo – dijo entre ataques de hipo

- No te preocupes, a... aquí estoy

El abrazo volvió a estrecharse, nuevamente Remus hablo.

- van a venir otra vez.... nos llevaran y.... y me....

Las palabras fueron interrumpidas por las lagrimas.

El sentimiento de inutilidad de Sirius regreso y esta vez mucho mas fuerte que en otras ocasiones.

¿Que hacer? 

Ahí estaba el, el grandioso Sirius Black, el ex convicto, el animago, el conquistador....

¿el conquistador?  Como podía venir a su cabeza ese recuerdo justo en ese momento, en una situación tan delicada.

Aun así el pensamiento no salió de su cabeza. 

Respiro hondo, le paso la mano por el cabello a Remus, desatando el listón que aun traía puesto.

Su largo cabello cayo en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda, la mano de Sirius paso por ahí varias veces hasta desenredarlo completamente. Era muy suave y estaba impregnado de un olor que le recordaba el bosque, para ser mas exacto a un animal salvaje, a un lobo.

Puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Remus y hablo.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando escape de Azkabán? – dijo conteniendo las lagrimas que intentaban salir.

Un ligero movimiento de la cabeza de Remus le indico que lo recordaba.

***

_En esa ocasión, tu fuiste mi faro dentro de la tormenta._

***

- Exactamente... ¿que fue lo que ocurrió ese día?

Remus levanto la mirada un poco, lo suficiente para alcanzar a ver a Sirius y recordó.

**_*** FLASH BACK ***_**

****

La tormenta arreció con toda su fuerza, los rayos y truenos retumbaban en la tierra y resplandecían en el cielo.

Remus se encogió en su viejo sillón, frente a la chimenea apagada.

Otro relámpago ilumino toda la estancia y Lupin se volvió una bolita temblorosa en el viejo mueble.

Un sonido diferente a el de la tormenta resonó por toda la casa, fueron tres golpes secos en la puerta.

Haciendo acopio de todo su valor, se levanto y fue a abrir.

Una sombra negra entro rápidamente al ser abierta la puerta. Remus se estremeció, pero recordó a esa sombra.

Cerro la puerta de un golpe y se dio la vuelta, justo detrás de su espalda, muy cerca de el, se erguía un hombre de cabello negro largo hasta los codos, su piel blanca y descolorida parecía relucir son luz propia.

Unos apagados ojos azules llenos de desesperación lo miraban fijamente.

- Sirius....

Apenas fue dicho su nombre, Black se lanzo sobre el.

Remus se sorprendió al sentirlo sobre su hombro y oírlo llorar.

Sirius siempre fue mas temerario y valiente que el, pero ahora lloraba y temblaba como un pequeño niño perdido en un gran bosque llamando a su madre.

Logró pasar sus brazos por la espalda de Sirius para intentar reconfortarlo, siempre que lo había abrazado en el pasado lo había hecho sentir pequeño. Sirius casi alcanzando los dos metros y el, un pequeño licántropo, que a duras penas sobrepasaba el uno setenta.

Sus piernas cedieron al peso de su amigo y cayeron los dos al piso.

Sirius no pareció notar el cambio, continuo llorando.

- ¡Me persiguen! – decía casia gritos – hace una hora han estado a poco de atraparme

- Sirius.... ¿hablas de los Dementores? – rápidamente le hecho una mirada a la puerta, si eran Dementores lo rastrearían y la puerta no seria un obstáculo.

- ¡No solo ellos! La gente del pueblo.... los Aurores... ¡el mismo Marcus! Fue el... quien casi me mata.

- ¿Marcus?.... ¿Bellak?

Un pequeño movimiento de Sirius le indico que era ese Marcus.

Marcus Bellak, tres años menor que ellos dos, había estudiado en Howgarts y había pertenecido a la casa de Hufflepuf, cuando se graduó fue a la Academia de la defensa del mundo mágico donde se instruiría para ser un Auror.

Sirius fue su instructor y se volvió mas que eso, se volvió su amigo.

El pequeño Marcus, implacable con los Mortífagos y tan dulce como una oveja con los amigos. Había intentado matar a su maestro, a su amigo. 

Debió ser un golpe duro.

Remus lo abrazo y le dijo al oído:

- No piensa que eres tu....

- ¡Diablos! ¿Quien piensa que soy entonces? – continua el llanto

- Piensa que tu eres un Mortífago, un común acecino

- No seré lo primero pero si soy un acecino.... – su voz se volvió rencorosa y paro de llorar un momento.

- Deja de culparte por algo que no hiciste, no fue tu culpa.

- ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿Como no?!?!?!?  De no haber sido por mi ellos.... – Remus lo interrumpió

- El pasado ya no existe mas, en lugar de preocuparte por lo que pudiste o no hacer preocúpate por encontrar a Pettegrew y estar con Harry, esto es muy difícil para el, ¿Sabes? – hizo una pausa y continuó – tu eres lo único que tiene que se parece mas a una familia, yo no puedo hacer nada por el, ¡tu si!

Sirius dejo de temblar y llorar, miro a Remus a los ojos y un asomo de sonrisa apareció.

- Tienes razón Moony – su voz se había vuelto ronca por el llanto – tengo mucho que hacer como para estar llorando

- No te atraparan, y si lo hacen yo te sacare, aunque tenga que hacerlo del mismo infierno

Al decir esas palabras su corazón dio un vuelco, ¿realmente era capaz de todo por Sirius?.

Sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas, tal vez el comentario había sido demasiado impulsivo.

Regreso a la tierra al sentir nuevamente la mirada de Sirius sobre el.

Este le sonrió y se rió un poco de el.

Remus le regreso la sonrisa y se levanto son su ayuda. Era tarde debía estar cansado y con hambre.

La tormenta había terminado.

**_*** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ***_**

****

- !Es diferente! – insistió Remus – ¡en Azkaban nunca te violaron!

- No, no lo hicieron, pero me hicieron creer que yo había matado a tres personas. ¿No te sirvió de nada recordar lo que paso aquella noche?

***

Al menos progresamos, ya hablas de eso 

***

El silencio se extendió por la habitación. Remus se acerco mas a Sirius.

Estaban tan cerca que Sirius podía sentir en la parte superior de sus piernas los huesos de la cadera de Remus.

Sin poder evitarlo algunas escenas, nada aptas para una situación tan delicada como esta, pasaron por su cabeza.

Remus sintió como Sirius tenso el cuerpo.

- Di.... disculpa – murmuro apenas audiblemente – creo que voy a.....

Sirius lo interrumpió.

- No, deja... no me molesta que estés así.

- Pero...

- Ya te dije que no me incomoda – le sonrió y en la obscuridad creyó ver un leve rubor en el rostro de Lupin

Remus hundió su cara en el pecho de Sirius y continuo después de estar un rato en silencio.

- Estoy sucio.....

- No, no lo estas, te bañaste en la tarde, ¿Recuerdas?; te pusiste a jugar con el patito de hule y tiraste agua fuera de la tina.

Sintió como Remus temblaba ligeramente, seguramente el comentario le había venido en gracia. Dejo de reírse y siguió hablando.

- No me refiero a ese tipo de suciedad – su voz estaba por quebrarse nuevamente

- Si, se a que tipo de "mugre" te refieres – la voz desafiante de Sirius hizo que Remus lo observara

- Sirius....

- Los matare a todos, Remus. A todos y cada uno de esos malditos enfermos hijos de perra – se detuvo, miro al hombre lobo y le paso una mano por la mejilla - ¿cómo pudieron hacerle eso a tan bello ángel?

Rápidamente una de sus propias manos fue a cerrarle la boca.

¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡ Que había dicho?!?!?!?!

Además de sentirse inútil ahora se sentía como un estúpido.

Remus solo lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos.

Sirius le presto atención nuevamente, aun sintiéndose como un tonto. Pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa saliendo de los labios de Remus.

Eran unos labios realmente.... ¿apetitosos?

En esta ocasión no pudo ocultar su sonrojo.

Decidió seguir tranquilizándolo, dejo a un lado su estupidez y le dijo tan bajo que si alguien mas hubiera estado ahí, no lo habría oído. Solo en sensible oído de un licántropo lo oiría.

- Lavare toda la suciedad de ti, curare todas las heridas de tu cuerpo y tu alma... eso te lo prometo

Nuevamente, Remus comenzó a llorar.

***

_Bien hecho Sirius, hazlo llorar_

***

No soportaría verlo llorar una vez mas, había que hacer algo y hacerlo ya.

Instintivamente tomo a Remus por los hombros y lo retiro de el lo suficiente como para besarlo en los labios.

Al menos, ahora, ya estaba haciendo algo.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Dos cosas:

1.- Quiero ser un patito de hule!!!!!!!! 

2.- Quiero ser el piso donde estuvieron Remus y Sirius!!!!!!!

Pasado el momento de lokura, continuo con las notas de la autora.

Siento que este capitulo esta cursi... ¬¬ si... lo siento... mi sentido licantropico me lo dice (copia pirata del sentido arácnido de Spiderman), también me dice que tendré pocos reviews, que pinte a Remus como una niña y que Madonna sacara un nuevo disco.

Al menos, de todo eso, lo del disco de Madonna es verdad xD.

Con respecto a los otros dos puntos, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Eh! Aun falta un capitulo! Esto no es todo! Esto no es un final!

Remus aceptara el beso?

Sirius decidirá no actuar tan impulsivamente?

Se volverán novios y me invitaran a la boda?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Dudo mucho que ocurra la segunda parte del tercer punto, pero si ocurre.... mas les vale que me inviten a la boda o los pongo con Snape en un calabozo (ñaka ñaka).

Ok..... contestemos sus reviews ^^

**Noriko Sakuma Potter de Malfoy: **no te ofendas pero tu nombre es demasiado largo ^^U. Tu pc.... si... cuando se ponen así merecen la muerte, yo haría lo mismo de no ser que si la mato me quedo sin pc u.u. xD si! Remus es algo golpeable!. ^^U ok, veré si luego se me ocurren mas angst.

**Femme Greeneyes:** de nada niña ^^ tu también me tuviste confianza. XD y luego que le hice algunos cambios! No quedo todo como te lo había contado, pero quedo!.

**Maggie: **si! Soy mala! Es triste!. Gracias por los abrazos ^^ espero verte por ahí pronto.

**Moony: **^^U no te imaginas lo feliz que me hace que prefirieras la primera opción, en serio!!! Gracias! Muchas gracias!

**Marta: **no te apures, ya no sufrirá mas. Gracias!

**Magical: **no, ya no va a sufrir....... pero si pudiera leer eso.... nos ahorcaba. Si! Lo imagino muy guapo! (lastima que dibujo muy feo). En serio te acostumbraste a mis slashes?.... Oo... orale. Ok, lo leeré, de acuerdo?.

**Eledhwen: **mas te vale arreglar lo del cucharón! Aun me río con lo del "negro deslavado". No te apures mi msn esta bien, solo que como te dije, no estaba.

**Cho Chang: **si!!! El golpeable, maltratable y violable! Es lindo mi niño ^^. Si! Ya lo viste que se aprovecho?

**Marineneko:** xD si, eres un tanto sádica. .... mmm habrá que ver de donde le damos wolfsbane a tu pc.... ya le urge.

**Sílice Black: **Oo............ moriré!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu leíste eso!!!!!!!!!! Mañana me vas a matar en la escuela!......... ya le seguí pero......... AUN ME MATARAS!!!!!!!!! OO.......huiré del país! En fin.... ^^ gracias por leerlo, ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo.

Esto es todo por hoy, los veo luego con el cuarto y ultimo capitulo de "el silencio del lobo" que ya ni es tan silencioso, ya habla y toda la cosa.

P.D. no me gusta Madonna, bueno no tanto como para comprar el disco, es que tenia la radio encendida y eso acaban de decir.


	4. Mi amor y el tuyo

Hakuna matata! Una forma de ser.... eh? Ah! Mira ya están aquí ^^.

Hola mis muy queridos lectores (y todavía mas queridos si me dejan review), como están?  Que bueno!!!! Están con ganas de leerme! ^^ fantástico!

En fin... después de pasar por un mini bloqueo, estoy aquí ^^

Gracias Femme! Tu idea ayudo!

^^ me pongo ya con esto, que por lo que creo, pinta para ser el ultimo capitulo. Aunque quien sabe!

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Sirius no se dio cuenta de cuando sus manos bajan por la cadera de Remus, ni tampoco de cuando introdujo su lengua en la boca de Remus.

Pero si se dio cuenta del empujón que le dio Remus, tan fuerte que lo tiro de la cama.

El golpe lo ataranto un poco pero aun así logro incorporarse, lo hizo y Remus le regreso una mirada de horror.

- Discúlpame..... no pensé en lo que hacia.... – intento disculparse

- Que no me oíste.... ¡¡ESTOY SUCIO!!

Sirius quedo desconcertado.

Remus siguió hablando, decía cosas carentes de lógica y sentido mientras volvía a derramar cientos de lagrimas.

Lo único coherente que decía eran las mismas dos palabras: estoy sucio.

Las repetía una y otra vez, cada vez con mas fuerza.

Cada vez con mas dolor.

Pero nuevamente las lagrimas pudieron mas que las palabras. Y se tiro boca abajo en la cama llorando como una niña.

A Sirius se le rompía el corazón de verlo así, casi podía oírlo quebrarse con un ruido tan cristalino que se parecía al chapoteo de los peces en el agua.

Ya había hecho algo y gracias a lo que hizo estaba así.

Probo en lo que no era muy bueno, hablar.

- ¿por qué insistes en decir que estas sucio?

Remus paro de llorar un momento.

- Esos bastardos me tocaron

- Y por eso estas sucio?

- Así me siento.... como si fuese la cosa mas inmunda!

Con el puño cerrado le dio un golpe a la cama. No siguió llorando, sus lagrimas se negaban a salir.

- ¿Por que lo hiciste? – dijo Remus

- ¿Hacer que?

- ¡Por Dios! No quieras hacerte el idiota conmigo en este momento.....

- ¿Te refieres a lo del beso?

- ¿Por que lo haces?.... ¿Para que me das ilusiones?

- Ilusiones....

Nuevamente el desconcierto llego a Sirius, el tono de voz de su amigo ya no era el de hacia una hora, no percibía el miedo, solo podía sentir el reproche.

Lupin siguió hablando y Sirius apenas lo escuchaba, este decía cosas de cuanto estaban juntos en la escuela y de las múltiples citas de Sirius. Este intentaba pensar en algo pero su mente era agobiada por miles de ideas, unas absurdas y otras aun mas.

Las mismas palabras que lo confundieron lo sacaron de ese estado.

- Las ilusiones son algo que no tiene espacio en este mundo..... – sollozos – al menos en mi mundo....

- ¿Ilusiones?

- Si.... estas malditas ilusiones – levanto un poco la mirada, solo lo suficiente como para lograr ver a Sirius – ellas solo me han hecho pensar en ti y en tu....

Dejo de hablar al darse cuenta de lo que decía, y con una mano se cubrió la boca.

- N-no me prestes atención – le dijo a Sirius- no se que estoy diciendo

- ....Moony....

- Será mejor que te vayas y me dejes aquí

Sirius se puso de pie sin mirar a Remus y asintió positivamente.

Y con pasos lentos, los mas lentos que había dado en su vida, salió de la habitación y también de la casa.

Afuera el tiempo estaba en contra suya.

El viento soplaba y rugía con fuerza, las nubes anunciaban que una tormenta estaba cerca, una corriente de aire helado le caló hasta los huesos y el silbido del viento el lastimo los oídos.

Las ultimas palabras de Remus fueron tomando sentido en su mente mientras las gruesas gotas de agua caían y lo mojaban de pies a cabeza. El agua escurría por su largo cabello hasta su cintura y de ahí se precipitaba hasta el enlodado suelo.

Sus labios estaban azules por el frió y su piel mas pálida de lo acostumbrado y empezaba a tomar un tono amoratado.

Suspiro y de su boca salió un vaho espeso, pero el frió dejo de tener sentido, así como la lluvia y los rayos que iluminaban el cielo.

Lo único que tenia sentido en ese momento para el era la indefensa criatura que ahora se temblaba y lloraba sobre la cama de esa vieja casita en la mitad de la nada, en la mitad de el

claro de un bosque de árboles secos, torcidos y de formas y figuras grotescas.

Un relámpago ilumino su mirada vacía y trajo muchos recuerdos a su mente, recuerdos de cuando estudiaban juntos y recuerdos mas recientes; todos ellos escritos con una tinta diferente a la que se uso para trazar los recuerdos de James, de Lilly, incluso los de Peter; esta era una tinta que carecía del femenino color de la de Lilly, de los complicados trazos de la de James y de los torpes brochazos de Peter. Era un tinta de un bello perfume salvaje, de una tonalidad grisasea y que con ella escribía y trazaba los recuerdos mas hermosos de su vida por que estaban escritos en un lenguaje que no era el de la amistad, lastima que había tardado tantos años en haberlo leído como debía, en lugar de leerlo como creía.

***

_¿Qué es esto?_

_¿Qué me impulso a hacerlo?_

_¿Por qué aunque mi cuerpo este helado y calado hasta los huesos, siento este calor en lo mas profundo de mi pecho?_

_¿O será de lo mas profundo de mi alma?_

_Es muy cálido y agradable, hace que este frió externo sea casi cómico y que me importe un bledo si me cae un rayo o no._

_Pero hace que me importe el sufrimiento de otra alma mas que nada en el maldito mundo y el desgraciado universo._

_Hace que sea capaz de todo por Remus._

_Será que yo....._

_No, no puede ser posible._

_¿Como puede ser que yo...?_

_¿Esto es lo que describen los poetas y los artistas?_

_El sentimiento mas completo y hermoso que pueda existir._

_Pero también como uno de los sentimientos mas dolorosos.... no, es una mentira, no duele._

_Incluso, creo que podría sonreír._

_De hecho.... lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo._

_Eh de verme un poco bobo con esta cara en medio de la lluvia._

_Realmente no me importa._

_Entonces.... tengo que hacer algo por el, por.... ¿por la persona a la que quiero?, no, no lo quiero._

_Creo que es algo mas que simplemente querer._

_No sabría definirlo, nunca e sido bueno con las palabras._

***

Sirius sintió como si una descarga eléctrica cruzase su cerebro trayéndole una nueva y arriesgada idea.

Medito por unos momentos y se decidió.

Entro a la casa en busca de un trozo de pergamino.

Lo encontró y garabateo una nota en el.

Nuevamente salió silenciosamente y emprendió un camino por un pequeño sendero del bosque.

La lluvia no disminuía, de hecho, parecía aumentar. Arreciaba con toda su fuerza contra la pequeña pero fuerte casa.

Comenzó a alejarse de ella y a cada tanto miraba por sobre su hombro, no había ninguna luz encendida.

Se alejo lo suficiente hasta ya no poder distinguir la pequeña construcción.

Dejo de caminar y miro al cielo, algunas de las ultimas gotas que se desprendían de las nubes le lastimaron los ojos.

Fijo un lugar en su mente, un lugar que conocía y que esperaba no tener que volver a ver. 

Un espacio del que hacia pocos dias habían huido el y Remus.

- Venganza.... – fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de desvanecerse del lugar.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

En fin...... decidí hacer mas capítulos ^^

Y hacerlas felices con eso de la supuesta venganza que tomara Sirius, ya veremos si no le sale el tiro por la culata.

^^U ok... contestemos sus reviews... les parece?

**Sílice Black**: ._. temo por mi vida contigo aquí.... si te hago llorar... me pagas 100 pesos? Digo xD tu misma has dicho que no es cosa fácil. Mil gracias! Tu también escribes chidisimo!!!! Pero no muy seguido que se diga xDD. En fin ^^ gracias por leer esto.

**Magical: **eh.... ^^UUU osea... si, lo puse demasiado aniñado, pero así me lo imagino, muy tierno y dulce (a veces rayando en lo femenino ^^U), pero te prometo que para el siguiente capitulo será todo un macho! (xD en el sentido de la palabra... ya te enteraras). Con lo del uno setenta comenti un error, era uno ochenta, pero me equivoque y nunca me di cuenta hasta que vi tu review ^^U

**Akasha: **ah! Su majestad! La reina de todos los vampiros! Me halaga tener vuestro comentario en mi humilde fic (ok... me volé la barda ahora si con eso) ^^U disculpa... no lo pude evitar, estoy leyendo La Reina de los condenados ahora y ando algo traumada. En fin... gracias por el review ^^ no tenias por que dejarlo, de hecho en este capitulo tuve demasiados reviews ._. ^^ me alegro de que te guste como escribo.

**Noriko: **hello! ^^ bueno gracias por darme ánimos, tu también escribes genial!. Mi Msn no tenia nada xD solo que no estaba en casa... como les dije.... además... justo ahora te tengo en la ventana del Msn ^^U.

**Cho Chang: **xD pues como lo viste no lo acepto, pero aquí entre nos... déjame que te cuento que se muere por otro del "violable" de Sirius. ^^ gracias por el review.

**Eledhwen: ** ^^UUUUU sorry! Ya tengo a medio mundo traumatizado....pero en fin..... ok, cuando leas esto moriré terriblemente por que aun no hay nada entre estos dos... pero te lo prometo por mi libro de Lestat que esta en tu poder ahora! Se van a quedar juntos.

**Hika:** xD pues si... lo mismo digo... tamos extraviadas la una de la otra. Pero aquí toy casi a diario! Solo que en la noche ^^U. No solo tu eres masoquista xDD casi todos los que leímos esto lo somos, no te apures, si necesitas terapia yo te la doy... cobro barato ^^U. En fin, gracias por leer ^^.

**MoOny GiRl: **xD ok, te aparto un lugar en la boda, yo voy en primera fila, ahí te guardo un lugarcillo ^^. Que costumbre la mía verdad? Y luego que no la seguí muy bien... así a este paso nos vamos a atrasar en lo que a anatomía masculina se refiere.... pero al menos ya hemos hablado un poko de las caderas de Remus xD. ^^ tanks!

**Amazona Verde: ***0* verdad que son unos amores? Si! Son tan lindos.... y yo soy una bruja por no dejarlos juntos de una vez ^^U que bueno que te gusto y espero que me tengas paciencia para esperar otro capitulo mas.

**Juxo Took: **eh... pues ya toy en mi casita ^^U me había tardado por trabajos de la escuela, no por falta de inspiración, si si tenia las ideas pero no tenia el tiempo suficiente, y eso que ahora voy a clases de calculo por las tardes pero aun así intentare apresurarme. Y si algún día sabes de donde sacar a Sirius para montarlo.... avísame... por ahí cerca a de andar Remusito ^^

**Mina-Moon:** ._. ......... gracias por el review ^^U, fuiste muy amable al dejármelo. Espero poner pronto el siguiente capitulo.

**Marineneko: **en serio hay versión electrónica de la wolfsbane?.... genial! Un día de estos dime de donde sacarla a ver si se la pongo a mi mouse por que ya esta que muerde ¬¬U. Si dices que el capitulo pasado estaba corto...... este esta peor, pero ^^UU no dio para mas la idea. Espero verte pronto... y de momento estoy platicando con tu hermano por msn... ._. no borraste mi dirección de su cuenta.....

**Femme Greeneyes: **xD ok... otra vez cambie la historia... es que quiero hacer el final mucho mas romántico y ese tipo de cosas... y si no romántico... xD ya veremos que cosa queda al final, pero eso si... será slash. Mil gracias por los besos y abrazos... solo que aun me truena la espalda ^^U.

**Ainaeriniel de Mirkwood: **xD si... Remus me salió algo llorón. Con lo de la noche... osea, me refería a que todo eso de la noche de Azkaban, era en el mismo año que Sirius escapo, no exactamente la noche en que se salio.

**Undomiel:** xDD bueno, no matare a nadie pero si haré eso mas largo, Sirius quiere probarle a Remus que no le esta haciendo ilusiones, que si lo quiere de verdad. No lo mataran pero si le pondrán su golpiza..... eh! Ya empiezo a contarte lo que sigue... debo callarme.

**Legolas:** ok... tu tienes el lugar de la primera fila a la derecha, el de la izquierda es de MoOny GiRl. Las tres en primera fila para el momento en que este par se una en matrimonio ^^. Si! En cuanto vi tu review me fui a leer el fic, ya et puse review así que ya sabes que opino, tu síguelo! Al igual que el otro.

Ok, esos fueron los reviews.

Bueno antes que nada queria decirles que este capitulo fue inspirado (bueno este y el que sigue) por la canción de "Show me love" de T.A.T.U. el segundo fue inspirado en la canción de "Easier to run" de Linkin Park del cd Meteora.

En fin... los veo luego con mas lokeras! 


	5. Nuestra venganza

Bien... aquí toy.... escribiendo y comiendo papas mientras me tomo un refresco (que sano como! No hay duda de ello)

Este es el 5to capitulo, el ultimo? Quien sabe.... ya nos enteraremos al final ^^

Bueno, este capitulo fue inspirado en la canción "Show me Love" de T.A.T.U., ok... ya lo dije en el capitulo pasado... pero lo pongo en caso de una amnesia general ^^U.

Ok, tengo MUY poka inspiración para notas de autor, cosa muy rara en mi, así que empiezo esto.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

El viento barrio una pequeña nube de polvo que fue partida en dos al chocar con las piernas de Sirius.

Todo se veía como hacia unos dias, desértico y carente de vida.

Con la sola excepción de una casita en el medio de la nada.

Camino paso a paso, acercándose a la casona.

Algunas de las tejas del techo se habían caído, dejando grandes huecos por los que entraba el agua.

Los tablones que construían las paredes estaban roídos por las ratas y carcomidos por las termitas y los elementos.

Si alguien estornudase dentro de ella se caería en pedazos.

De no ser uno de los cuarteles de Voldemort.

Podía olerlos, casi sentirlos. En esa casa estaban únicamente los tres mortífagos que habían lastimado a Remus.

Los tres malditos bastardos que se atrevieron a profanar un santuario en el cual nadie había entrado jamás (N/a: no me dejen oír "Sin miedo a nada" otra vez, ok?). Merecían algo peor que la muerte y la estancia perpetua en el infierno.

Siguió acercándose, sabia que ellos sentían su presencia, el viento se lo decía.

El y Remus habían escapado hacia poco tiempo de ese maldito lugar; en su mente se revolvían recuerdos sin sentido alguno, el no había hecho nada para salí, Remus era quien lo había sacado.

***

_¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste, Remus?_

**_*** FLASH BACK ***_**

****

Le dolía demasiado la cabeza y aun podía sentir la sangre corriendo por su rostro.

Uno de ellos lo había golpeado varias veces contra la pared, casi había perdido el sentido pero aun estaba despierto.

Pero todo lo escuchaba como de lejos.

Parecía provenir de una radio mal sintonizada o de otra habitación.

Mezclados entre las palabras sucias que lograban captar sus oídos, estaban algunos gritos ahogados y varios gemidos que creyó reconocer.

Nuevamente estaban con lo mismo.

Esos malditos animales.

Parecía que tenían dos noches ahí dentro, en una habitación en la cual no entraba mas luz que por debajo de la puerta.

Y en las dos noches le habían jodido el alma y el cuerpo a Remus ya varias veces.

Si hubiera podido levantarse los habría alejado de el como fuera.

Pero el hubiera no existe, ni existirá.

Por fin se iban.

De joder a ponerse ebrios; ¿Qué diría Voldemort si los viera?

Como un mínimo les haría pasar por el Cruciatus.

No pudo evitar sonreír, la idea le agradaba demasiado; tal vez eso haría el en unas cuantas horas.

Nuevamente se oían los sollozos al fondo de la habitación, quería ir con el y abrazarlo. Decirle que todo esta bien, que lo sacaría de ahí.

Decirle al odio lo tanto que lo quiere y lo que le duele verlo llorar y oírlo gritar.

Abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca jamás, guardarlo de todos los horrores y dolores del mundo.

Curar todas sus heridas con sus manos, caricias y labios.

Tanto golpe le había afectado al cerebro, pensaba como si Remus fuera....

Oyó movimientos en el otro extremo, como si se estuvieran rompiendo cadenas.

Pasos que se acercaban a el, se sentían pesados pero el sonido era amortiguado por la madera húmeda.

Sintió como si unas manos muy fuertes cortaran de un solo golpe las cuerdas que aprisionaban sus manos en la espalda. Cortaron las cuerdas con algo de mucho filo, sintió como si fueran navajas.

Un ruido en su oído.

Como una exhalación, mas bien como un gruñido.            

Como si flotara, fue levantado del piso.

**_*** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ***_**

_¿Fuiste tu?_

_No recuerdo nada mas, solo eso, solo que alguien me saco._

_Mi memoria regresa cuando abrí los ojos en la sala de tu casa, Remus_

_Cuando vi por primera vez lo profundas que eran tus heridas._

_Olvide todo lo que no fueras tu._

_Es que.... ¿Realmente siento eso por ti?_

_O ¿tan solo es parte de mi imaginación?_

_***_

Estaba frente a la puerta del lugar.

En sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa, todo se volvía claro.

Estaba ahí para matar.

Para ser un acecino, para ser justamente condenado en Azkaban.

¿Es un crimen matar a los verdaderos homicidas?

Eso carecía de importancia en este momento, estaba ahí para ser un monstruo.

Ser una verdadera bestia.

Matar, destruir y vengar.

Mataría a los Mortífagos.

Destruiría cada parte que quedase de ellos, no habría ni siquiera polvo.

Y vengaría a la persona mas dulce que había conocido en el mundo, mas dulce que Lilly incluso.

Una persona que le había enseñado el significado de muchas cosas; del sufrimiento, de la soledad, de la tristeza, pero también de la alegría, las ganas de vivir y la esperanza.

Pero ahora, por sobre todas las cosas, le había enseñado a amar.

Por el haría todo y aun mas.

Un golpe lo lanzo al piso y lo hizo arrastrarse unos cuantos metros.

Se puso trabajosamente de pie y los enfrento nuevamente.

- Cobardes....

Apunto a uno de ellos con su varita y contraataco.

- Shipho!!!! (Sifo)

De su varita salió una gigantesca bola de fuego, un mortifago grito "Glacies" y en el instante se volvió una inmensa bola de hielo que cayo pesadamente al piso.

Antes de siquiera pensar en protegerse con un escudo, al bola de hielo se dio la vuelta y le dio de lleno en el pecho, lo tumbo al piso.

Y pudo oír como alguien conjuraba el cruciatus hacia el.

Su sangre hervía y le quemaba por dentro, mientras miles de navajas se enterraban por todas partes, en sus brazos, piernas, torso, espalda y rostro.

Nunca antes había sentido tal dolor, podía oír sus propios gritos, unos gritos que extrañamente se fundieron con un aullido que traía el viento.

Se desplomo como un cuerpo muerto al suelo respirando con dificultad.

Todo se veía rojo; las pocas plantas del lugar, la casa, la luna casi llena por completo.

Lo único que continuaba viéndose negro eran las túnicas de las tres entes que se acercaban hacia el.

Nuevamente el aullido, se oía cada vez mas cerca.

Comenzó a desvanecerse poco.

- No te desmayes Sirius.... no lo hagas.... – se decía a si mismo

Pasos como de un animal corriendo, cada vez mas cerca.

Ya estaban los tres con las varitas señalándolo a el, solo era cuestión de tiempo para ver una luz verde.

Se reuniría con su Padre y su Madre, también con James y Lilly.

El único pensamiento coherente que quedaba en su cabeza era que no había logrado nada, que todo había empeorado por haber ido ahí.

Otra vez el aullido, estaba detrás de el.

Parecía ser el de un animal herido.

Los pasos de esa criatura se acercaron hacia el y se detuvieron frente a los mortífagos.

Levantó un poco la mirada, quería ver que cosa era la que estaba frente a el.

Un ser antropomórfico se encontraba en posición de ataque, manteniendo a los tres hombres a raya.

Antes de desmayarse, Sirius vio que lo miraban un par de ojos amarillos.

Después de eso solo vio la oscuridad y oyó un grito de muerte.  

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

 ah!!!!!!! T_T apenas alcance a cumplir con mi cuota!

5 paginas en el word! ¬¬U 

ahí disculpen, es que estas eran todas las ideas para este capitulo.

Waaaa! Soy feliz! Muy feliz! Tengo muchos reviews ^^ y ahora voy a contestarlos todos!

**Femme Greeneyes: **eh!! Mira! Tu fuiste la primera! ^^. Si, lo lamento ^^U te cambie medio drásticamente todo esto, te había dicho se que besaban y de ahí le seguían... y todo mundo feliz, pero resulto que las ideas me llegaron a la cabeza!!!!!! Como la ves? así que no pude resistirme a poner lo que se me ocurrió. Lantra: ¬¬ no le digas eso a Femme, Papa! Si lo haces te va a ir MUY mal a la próxima, quedo claro?!. En fin, gracias por los abrazos a la Remus, Hagrid seria un excelente quiropráctico.

**Cho Chang: **xD pues... eso de que te apuren da mas ganas de escribir. ^^U si lo se... todo mundo queria que el siguiente paso en ese beso fuera que Remus se olvidara de usar su pijama por esa noche y de dormir solo xD. Pero no... ^^U todo cambio. No te apures.... ninguno se muere, si mato a uno moriré yo en la escuela nomás ciertas personas se enteren. Sip será romántico pero no acá de esos que derraman miel, ^^. Ok... ya tengo apartada tu cita para la terapia... y te toco sentarte al lado de Legolas... te importa? ^^ bien... ya estamos en primera fila para la boda.

**Undomiel:** xD créeme que imaginarme a Remus como Seme me trae gracia... y aun no entiendo por que, pero no! Se va a desquitar con el pero no precisamente a golpes... con almohadazos! xD no, tampoco. Que bueno que te ha gustado ^^ continua leyéndome.

**Sílice Black:** genial! Esto si es un review MUY largo. A ver... contestemos. Pues... a Remus le molesto un pokito que Sirius lo besara por que cree que esta jugando con el, y no era la lengua de Remus en la boca de Sirius... era al revez. XD como te diste cuenta ya desapareció la apatía y ando bien. Genial! Eso me da una idea! Snape atrapado en una escalera xD y Lucius al rescate. Ok... es temprano y yo desvariando.... en fin ^^ gracias por los ánimos! Ya quiero que se acaben las clases para irnos a comer sushi.... que por cierto no sabia que eso era lo que íbamos a comer xD. ^^ no te apures, esto no acaba trágico. 

**Magical:** ._. vieras como me alegro de que se te haya caído la varita..... esas langostas son peligrosas. ^^U bueno... aquí esta la "venganza" de Sirius, que salió mas chueca que que.... con lo del review... no e tenido tiempo de ir a leerla! Y luego me sale que vuelva en unos minutos, pero la leeré.

**M.jo: **¬¬U..... si lo se.... tengo una PESIMA ortografía, pero bien que se me entiende no? En fin ^^ tenkiu por leerme. XD hoe! Cada día te cambias el nombre niña!.

**Ainaeriniel de Mirkwood:** xDD bueno... pues aquí esta un Sirius sufriendo por los golpes, pero el sufrimiento esta por acabarse! Ya se acerca el final!. ^^ gracias por el review.

**Eledhwen: **xD creo que no te lo había dicho a ti pero con la canción de Malchik Gay no puedo evitar imaginarme a Remus, no entiendo por que =/. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Mas me vale que escriba bien esto! Ese libro de Lestat vale oro! No me puedo dar el lujo de perderlo o_o. Muchos tenkius por el review, tu escribes también padre! Solo que hace rato que no te leo ^^U. Suerte con el libro de los Hermanos Karamazov!.

**Manineneko:** xD no... tu no eres estúpida, solo que se te olvido, Oô sabes... tu hermano es un tanto seco.... hace rato que no te leo por ahí! Espero verte pronto ^^.

**Death Eater:** sabes... me acaba de llegar tu review xD.  Bueno... te diré que para consolar a Remus hay fila.... ^^U no se te decir después de quien vas pero tu haz cola, a todas nos va a tocar, pero Sirius me ha ganado el primer lugar y no quiere soltarlo. ^^U no se por que será pero nos gusta hacerlo sufrir... para variar habrá que hacer sufrir a Sirius ne?

Bueno... esos fueron los 10 reviews ^^ que genial no?

El final se viene acercando... uno o dos capítulos mas como máximo (y ahora ya en serio) y se viene el final de todo esto ^^

Espero verlos pronto y les traeré mas lokeras!

Ciao!


	6. Despues de la tormenta, la calma

Regresando! Ya volví y me pongo a escribir el 6to capitulo. ^^ 

En fin... este capitulo no esta basado en ninguna canción, pero si se me ocurre una, les digo luego, vale?

En fin....... sin ideas para notas de autor, así que a escribir!.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °'°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸

Una criatura monstruosa se acercaba sigilosamente hacia el, el hecho de tener figura humana la hacia aun mas terrible.

Con sus pasos lentos se acercaba mas y mas, no podía moverse, solo podía estar ahí mirando como abría sus fauces y le mostraba unos caninos manchados de sangre.

Levanto una de las zarpas, para dar el golpe final.

Sirius se despertó de golpe, sudando y se sentó en la cama.

Había estado soñando con la cosa que se le había aparecido enfrente.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de las condiciones en las que estaba y el lugar.

Su entorno le parecía familiar, pero aun se encontraba aturdido y algo adolorido así que no pudo ubicarse fácilmente.

Se levanto de la cama y se miro en un espejo, tenia algunos moretones y también estaba vendado su pecho son sumo cuidado.

Su ropa estaba en una silla, cubierta de sangre y desgarrada, solo traía encima sus boxers (N/A: quiero oír un grito de emoción chikas!) que también tenían algunas manchas de sangre seca.

Salió de la habitación intentando reconocer el lugar, todo le era demasiado familiar.

Bajó las escaleras y se metió a la cocina, estaba vacía pero la puerta que daba al patio estaba entre abierta.

Las hojas secas crujieron bajo sus pies desnudos y algunas de las ramitas se le incrustaron entre los dedos.

Pero nada de lo que pasara con sus pies podría desviar su mirada de lo que frente a sus ojos había.

Un árbol muy viejo y de tronco nudoso crecía chueco en el amplio jardín de la casa que daba al bosque, bajo este árbol había un charco que Sirius deseo que hubiera sido agua.

El liquido rojo caía desde las ramas del árbol y por el tronco, despidiendo un nauseabundo olor a muerte que a Black le pareció muy familiar.

Era sangre.

Tragó saliva y levanto la mirada para ver lo que había entre las ramas.

Tres cuerpos muertos y desgarrados colgaban de las ramas del árbol, se mecían tetricamente con el poco viento que soplaba esa tarde.

Ahí meciéndose daba la impresión de que fueran muñecos de trapo con los que jugó un perro hasta hacerlos pedazos. No debían tener un solo hueso entero.

No eran mas que pedazos de carne sanguinolenta, una visión demasiado grotesca que no duro mucho.

Un fuego que apareció de la nada empezó a consumir los cuerpos de los tres mortífagos muertos, devoro con rapidez su carne, su sangre y sus túnicas. En poco tiempo el charco de sangre se lleno de las cenizas de lo que hacia unos minutos habían sido los cuerpos que la habían contenido.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron desmesuradamente ante tal espectáculo. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas con recuerdos fugases de lo que había pasado.

Pudo ver los rostros de los tres hombres, riéndose, burlándose de el y de Remus tirados en el piso. Pudo verlos nuevamente abusando de el, pero ahora con mas violencia, infringiéndole heridas con navajas, lamiendo la sangre que salía de las heridas. Una sangre extrañamente dulce.... casi como el licor e igual de embriagante. Una sangre que el mismo recordó había limpiado de las múltiples heridas de su Remus.

También vio el sufrimiento de Remus, pero no desde sus ojos, sino desde los de Lupin mismo. Por esos pequeños instantes, mas pequeños incluso y cortos que un segundo, sufrió en carne propia el dolor, la agonía y la profundidad de las heridas, tanto las del cuerpo como las del alma.

Vio tres caras desfiguradas por el horror de ver acercarse hacia ellos a una criatura hambrienta de vidas humanas, en sus rostros se reflejo una sombra parecida a la de una zarpa, se movió rápida y con un pequeño zumbido en el viento se encajo en el pecho de uno, degolló a otro y al tercero....

Sirius pudo sentir el tacto cálido de una mano en su hombro, corrección, dos manos en sus hombros. Pudo aspirar un aroma que le resultaba aun mas familiar que la casa.

Abrió los ojos y a estos les fue devuelta la mirada por unos juguetones ojos ámbar.

Se enderezó y miro a Remus sonreír.             

- Ya despertaste.... – le dijo

Sirius no respondió, se quedo mirando a Remus a los ojos, un escalofrió paso por toda su columna vertebral.

De pronto ya no tenia frente a sus ojos a Remus, a su dulce y querido Remus.

Tenia frente a el una bestia de ojos amarillos y brillantes, lo miraba fijamente con sus pupilas contraídas. Una sonrisa se deformo en su rostro, le mostró unos dientes amarillentos.

Pudo sentir la presión de un par de garras sobre sus hombros, por sobre su ropa sintió las zarpas penetrar por entre su piel, dejando correr unos hilillos de sangre por su pecho y cuerpo.

Aspiro el fétido aliento de la bestia, un olor a carne podrida y a sangre. Por su cuerpo había varias manchas sanguinolentas que el animal no había limpiado por completo de su pelaje.

Era una visión horrorosa, un animal que tenia pensado destrozarte y devorar tus restos y lo que no quisiera comerse lo dejaría tirado en el suelo, y se sentaría a relamerse los bigotes y los pelos de las garras mientras veía como los buitres acababan con lo que quedaba, o si no, a esperar que el viento enterrara los huesos.

- ¿Sirius? ¿Estas bien? – Sirius regreso a la realidad de golpe al oír la voz de Remus -  ¿Qué pasa Sirius?

No le respondió, veía de manera intermitente al animal y después a Remus. Ambos le sonreían, pero la criatura le producía escalofríos cada vez que le mostraba sus dientes largos, amarillos y afilados.

- ¿Sirius? – Remus le llamaba, parecía no oírle - ¿Pasa algo?.... ¿Sirius?

Este regreso en si y lo miro a los ojos. Los ojos de Remus estaba brillantes y llenos de vida, había pasado mucho tiempo, tal vez no los veía con esa vida desde antes de la muerte de James.

- ¿Estas bien? – volvió a preguntar

Sirius siguió mirándolo, traía el cabello suelto que caía suavemente por sus hombros y espalda, llevaba encima una camisa blanca, unos pantalones beige y encima de ellos un delantal amarillo con la orilla verde. Sirius se sonrojo al instante, le parecía realmente adorable.

No pudo reprimir el impulso de acercarse mas a el, y tampoco el de acariciarle la mejilla con su mano.

- Eres hermoso....

Remus se sonrojo inmediatamente al sentir el contacto, y empeoro al escuchar las palabras de Sirius. Bajo la mirada un poco avergonzado, pero inmediatamente la levanto hasta alcanzar los ojos azules que tanto lo miraban.

- G-gr-gracias... – se acerco un poco mas a el. Sirius lo abrazo con fuerza. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Un poco golpeado.... ¿y tu?

- Yo b-bien.... Gracias

Miro a Remus a los ojos y le sonrió. Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Remus no hizo mas que seguir enrojeciendo.

Sirius de momento parecía estar ajeno a todo, abrazaba a Remus como si se tratara de la persona que mas quería en el mundo, y bien... ¿podría ser este el caso?.

- Gracias.... – Suspiro Sirius al oído de Remus, este quedo confundido.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Solo te doy las gracias.... – se aparto de el y volvió a sonreírle.

- Pero.... ¿Por qué las gracias? – replico lleno de curiosidad

- Por salvarme.... las dos veces

No dejo a Remus responder, lo abrazo con mas fuerza. Le paso las manos por el suave cabello.

De la casa se escapaba un suave y delicioso aroma a chocolate caliente... un momento, el olor no provenía de la casa, provenía del mismo hombre que tenia Sirius entre sus brazos (N/A: si..... se que habrá quejas con respecto a esta ultima frase, pero...... Remus es hombre aunque a veces no lo parezca!). Remus era el que olía a dulce. El estomago de Sirius rugió, pero este no le dio importancia.

Cerro sus ojos y continuo apretando a Remus entre sus brazos. Mas escenas llegaron a su mente, escenas que había olvidado por que en el momento habían sido horribles pero ahora, al recordarlas, no hacían mas que hacerlo sonreír.

**_*** FLASH BACK ***_**

Le dolía la cabeza después de los golpes que le habían dado los mortífagos, tenia la vista nublada por la sangre; con todas sus fuerzas logro darse la vuelta para quedar recargado en su espalda.

Levanto un poco la cabeza, frente a el estaba Remus tiritando de frío en el piso.

Esos desgraciados no podían ni siquiera tener la decencia de cubrirlo después de hacer todas sus barbaridades.

Intento levantarse, pero lo único que logro fue caer al piso y darse en la ya magullada frente.

A sus oídos empezaron a llegar palabras, era un idioma desconocido.... no, si lo había escuchado varias veces, es mas.... lo oía casi a diario.

¡Era Latín!        

En ese momento se lamento no haber estudiado la lengua, a diferencia de Lilly y...

Era la voz de Remus la que resonaba. Era el quien decía esas palabras que tan carentes de sentido le resultaban a Sirius.

Logro levantarse otra vez hasta estar recargado en la pared.

Remus lo miraba, sus ojos amarillos lo estudiaban fijamente.

Era extraño.... Remus no tenia los ojos amarillos ni tampoco las pupilas contraídas como las de los gatos. Lo que realmente lo dejo confundido fue el hecho de que sus orejas sobresalieran de su cabeza y que a cada ruido cambiaban de dirección. Así como hacen los perros, como hacia el en su forma de animago.

Remus había cambiado completamente, ya no se oían las palabras en Latín, empezó a comprenderlo todo.

Todo era un hechizo,  Remus se había transformado.

Sintió los pasos acercándose a el, lo tuvo enfrente y se acerco a mirarlo a los ojos.

Sus caras estaban a menos de un palmo de distancia, y pronto dejaron de estar tan distanciadas.

Sirius pudo sentir el contacto de los labios de Remus contra los suyos, cálidos y dulces. Sus manos fueron liberadas.

Empezó a perder el conocimiento. No recordaba ya nada mas.

**_*** FIN DEL FLASH BACK ***_**

****

La vez anterior había hecho una remembranza de los hechos, todo había estado equivocado y en pedazos aquella vez. en esta ocasión incluso podía recordar a Remus sacándolo de la casa y entrando con el al bosque.

Miro a la criatura que aun tenia en su apretado abrazo.

Remus escondía su cara en el pecho de Sirius, se empezaba a adormilar por el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su amigo.

- Entremos.... me esta dando frío.... – Soltó a Remus y le paso un brazo por los hombros.

Remus se dejo conducir. Y fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que Sirius se había salido en ropa interior.

Se sonrojo inmediatamente.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °'°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°'°º¤ø,¸

wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa!

^^- así que con esto concluimos.... el capitulo 6 aun falta! No se que le voy a poner al 7 pero algo me invento! XD supongo que solo será Slash y una que otra aclaración ^^

ok... contestemos reviews:

**Undomiel:** xDD ok de acuerdo... no puse exactamente como los destrozaban, pero si les di una ideita no? ^^U. 

**Magical:** ^^U en serio que me da vergüenza contestarte a ti. Ósea... si, es lo que leo de ellos dos, Slash... T_T no se por que pero no soporto ver ni a Sirius ni a Remus con alguien mas... mil perdones por el review tan seco que te deje. En fin... en pago te comprare una peluca después de que te has arrancado todos los pelos de la cabeza con el capitulo pasado.

**Kaly:** si! Haremos una asociación que se encargara de matar mortífagos en la calle! Yo soy la presidenta! XD.

**Femme Greeneyes:** pues no... no existe una vacuna contra la licantropía, pero lo que si te digo es que soy inmune! XDD muajajaja! Así que Remise me puede morder cuando quiera. Si! Tenemos esa charla pendiente...... esa y otras..... ^^ .....

**Marineneko:** T_T ....... feo caso lo del toque de queda.... pero no te apures! Ya he logrado conectarme mas temprano a veces y ahí no vemos ^^. ¬¬U seh.... el Word tiene corrector de ortografía pero la mía es tan mala que el pobre programa no se da abasto.

**Cho Chang:** xD cuales celebridades?..... al menos yo no soy una ^^UU pero gracias. Pues... no, aun no se lo come... tal vez en el siguiente capitulo... pero a besos ;). Gracias por el review!

**Eledhwen:** xDDD ok....... ahora si mereceré la muerte..... ^^U este capitulo quedo algo raro.... pero el próximo............ TE PROHIBO LEERLO!!! ¬¬ si lo haces te me traumas.... y no seria bueno tenerte traumada.... no no, no seria bueno. No si ya me habías dicho que a Poly le gustaba Linkin Park ^^U pero tu hermana se me hizo un tanto seria por eso no insistí en el tema *o* es que son tan geniales.... y Nigthcrawler lo es también.

Ainaeriniel de Mirkwood: ^^ no problem... mientras sea Review me hace feliz. Tenkius! Noriko: xD pues si... pero este capitulo siento que me quedo algo aguado... ^^U el final si tendrá un slash algo decente. 

**Natasha Riddle:** xD bueno...parece que Remus y Sirius tienen muchas dueñas.... xD en fin ^^ gracias por leerme y espero que te guste este capitulo.

Esos fueron mis 10 reviews ^^- que lindo! 10 reviews por capitulo... pero en uno tuve muchos mas.... ^^UU no recuerdo cual es pero esto esta bien!.

Por cierto... a ALGUIEN se le olvido dejarme review ¬¬ cuando te pesque piojos.... me lo tendrás que dejar eh!! XD no... no problem!.

Ok... ahora si me despido ^^ sean felices y nos vemos con el siguiente capitulo!

See ya!


	7. Un principio

¬¬U...... ok...... el capitulo pasado estuvo raro.... muy raro por lo que entiendo, de hecho a mi misma se me hizo curioso, pero  ^^UUUU yo le entiendo por que todas las retorcidas ideas que conforman ese pedazo de fic han salido de mi malvada y escabrosa mente....

Así que si hay algo que no entiendan.... con mucho gusto se los explico ^^ solo háganmelo saber.

Okas... okas... este parece ser el ultimo capitulito, después de este ya no habrá mas Silence of the wolf... por lo que si saben de un Remus que haya sido abusado sexualmente.... no fue aquí... ^^U.

Dejo tanto rollo y me pongo a escribir, solo me queda hacer una advertencia.

**ADVERTENCIA:** El siguiente capitulo de este fic tiene **Slash**, bueno... de hecho todo el fic a tenido, pero ahora mas explicito y con nuestros dos protagonistas involucrados, tal vez no llegue a Lemon (acá relaciones sexuales) un momento....... no! No llego a Lemon! La clasificación no me lo permite pero quien dice que no les permita darse un besito? ^^

Ok.... empecemos antes de que me maten..... ah..... por cierto

Para **Magical, Eledhwen **y** Sílice Black:** no sean malas conmigo y háganme el favor de no leer esta porquería de capitulo... vale?

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

Tomo su taza de café y le dio un pequeño sorbo mientras leía el periódico.

Con la mano que antes había tomado la taza caliente, ahora tomo un pan tostado y se lo llevo a la boca. Lo mastico lentamente y después lo tragó.

Dejo el resto del pan en el plato y continuó con su lectura.

Doblo la sección y tomo otra, ahora fue la de clasificados.

Se puso a entreleer algunos anuncios y se paso otros, hasta que llego a uno que pareció interesarle, lo leyó con detenimiento y después exclamo:

- ¡Eh Moony! creo que deberíamos comprar un perro – se quito el periódico de enfrente - ¿o que piensas tu?

- Padfoot.... tu eres un perro, ¿Para que diablos quieres otro?

- Bueno... yo solo decía no era para que te pusieras así.

Sirius regreso a leer el periódico, esta vez se fue a la sección de tiras cómicas.

Remus miro a Sirius con interés, no hacia mas de 10 minutos que se lo había encontrado en el patio con una cara de espanto mirando el árbol.

Ahora que se detenía a pensarlo.... el también había visto algo raro esa mañana cuando bajo a preparar el café.

Algo mas extraño aun, no recordaba nada de lo pasado en la noche.

Solo sabia que estaba mas tranquilo que ayer por la tarde cuando.....

¡Cuando había corrido a Sirius de la casa!

No sabia nada desde lo que paso ayer. No sabia como era que Sirius haba regresado y peor aun.... ¡¿Cómo se había hecho esas heridas?!

Levanto la mirada para ver a Sirius.

Este tarareaba una canción mientras llenaba un crucigrama.

Se veía tan tranquilo, tan relajado.

Tan guapo.

Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos de encima.

Recargo el codo en la mesa y descanso su cabeza en la palma de la mano. Se quedo meditando sobre lo que lo había hecho salir en la mañana.

Oyó que alguien había salido y minutos después le llego el aroma a quemado, fue cuando llego a la cocina y vio a Sirius mirando el árbol.

Cerro los ojos y empezó a hacer memoria.

Sirius lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando.

Cuando se quedo recargado en la mesa con los ojos cerrados no pudo evitar sentir que el corazón le diera un salto.

Se veía tan dulce, como hacia unos dias cuando aun no hablaba. Tan hermoso. Le parecía un ángel.

Recordó lo que había pasado hacia unos cuantos minutos, dejo el periódico en la mesa y se levanto de la su silla.

Remus apenas alcanzo a oír el ruido de la silla al correrse y menos aun el sordo ruido de unos pasos.

Cuando abrió los ojos Sirius no se encontraba frente a el.

Lo busco con la mirada y lo encontró, justo detrás suyo.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Este le sonreía inocentemente.

- ¿Pasa algo?.... – se puso de pie, aun así no estaba de su misma altura

Sirius volvió a sonreírle. Y dio un paso hacia el, Remus lo miro con un poco de curiosidad.

Los vendajes que cubrían el pecho de Sirius tenían unas pocas manchas oscuras de la sangre que se había derramado hacia rato. Su ropa interior también tenia algunas manchas pero en menor cantidad, y Remus esperaba haber encontrado todas las heridas de Sirius y no le faltara ninguna.

Sobretodo una que estuviera debajo de....

Mientras estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, Sirius lo abrazo con fuerza. 

- ¿Estas bien ahora?

- Si... lo estoy... ¿Por qué lo peguntas?

- Por que eres muy importante para mi....

- ¡¿Eh?! – Remus balbuceo algo in entendible y Sirius solo se rió.

Sintió como Black apretaba el abrazo, casi lo levantaba del suelo. Le volvió a susurrar al oído.

- Eres muy importante para mi...

Lo repitió dos veces mas. Le paso las manos por el cabello que seguía suelto y lo acerco a el aun mas pasándole un brazo por la cintura.

Remus interpuso sus manos entre el pecho de el y el de Sirius.

- No... espera....

- ¿Pasa algo? – Sirius soltó un poco el abrazo.

- Es que yo.....

Rehuyó la mirada de Sirius y este lo vio sonrojarse. Intento separarse pero Sirius no lo dejo hacerse para un lado.

- Por favor Sirius.... déjame...

- ¿Por qué eh de hacerlo?

Regreso su mirada a Sirius y este noto que tenia los ojos vidriosos. Se enderezó y recargó la cabeza en su hombro.

Comenzó a juguetear con uno de los mechones de cabello negro y lacio de Black, lo rizaba con su dedo hasta que lo dejo en paz y siguió con otro, formándole varios caireles a Sirius en el pelo.

- ¿Estoy muerto?

Sirius se desconcertó ante la pregunta.

- ¿Perdona....?

Remus no respondió. Continuó con su trabajo hasta que todas las puntas del cabello de Sirius caían en delicados rizos.

Se rió.

- Te ves ridículo.....

- ¿Por qué preguntas si estas muerto? – no le importaba verse ridículo, el quería saber que le pasaba a Remus

- Entonces si no estoy muerto.... esto es un sueño.... – hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y rió calladamente. Era una risa amarga

No lo soltó. Lo mantenía entre sus brazos pero poco le falto para hacerlo.

- Ahora querrás saber por que digo que todo esto es un sueño ¿a que si?

- Si eres tan amable...

- Nadie puede quererme..... – levanto la cabeza hasta alcanzar a mirar a Sirius a los ojos - .... estoy sucio....

Para sorpresa de Remus, Sirius rió.

- Bueno... cada uno de nosotros esta sucio a su manera entonces....

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – miro a Sirius, ya no le parecía tan gracioso que se riera.

- Tus manos están sucias de sangre... al igual que tu cuerpo... pero.... – se detuvo

- Pero... ¿Qué?

Sirius se aclaro la garganta y lo acerco mas a el.

- Olvídalo.... tienes razón, yo no estoy sucio....

Se acerco un poco mas, y agregó:

- Pero por estar contigo haré lo que sea para estarlo..... 

Las palabras de Sirius murieron en el aire, y en toda la habitación el único ruido que quedó fue el tic tac del reloj cu-cú de la sala.

Podía sentir su aliento en la piel y estaban tan cerca que la punta de sus narices se rozaban. Sirius habló nuevamente.

- Te amo.....

Tal vez esas palabras eran las ultimas que Remus había pensado que escucharía en su vida, o al menos en este momento. Miro a Sirius perplejo y abrió la boca para decir algo. Las palabras no alcanzaron a salir.

Pudo probar el sabor de los labios de Sirius, tenían un ligero toque a mantequilla por el pan que se había comido hacia no mucho que venia acompañado del sabor amargo del café negro.

Quiso retirarse pero poco a poco fue dejándose caer en ese embrujo que le producían los suaves movimientos de los labios de Sirius. Involuntariamente levanto las manos para atrapar con ellas la cabeza de Sirius, no quería soltarse.

El dulce beso se fue convirtiendo en una mera expresión de la pasión que ambos retenían dentro. 

No se dieron cuenta de cuando estaban en el piso, tampoco se percataron de que sus ropas les habían molestado tanto que había sido necesario quitárselas.

No repararon en sus actos hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para parar.

(N/A: Si Eledhwen, Magical o Sílice Black están leyendo esto.......... SE LOS ADVERTI!)

El vacío y el dolor que Remus sentía fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Los lentos y suaves movimientos de las caderas de Sirius lo tranquilizaban al mismo tiempo que lo hacían llegar a sensaciones que le habían sido desconocidas hasta entonces.

El sol se reflejó contra un espejo y lo hizo despertar.

Abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Sirius dormía tranquilamente mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura, en su cara se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Volvió a sonreír al verlo y pensó en lo que había pasado hacia poco.

Ya no estaba asustado, se sentía bien. Ese sentimiento de suciedad había desaparecido por completo, como si el agua lo hubiera lavado.

Miro a Sirius.

Se acerco a el y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

- Yo también te amo .... – le dijo antes de volver a acurrucarse en sus brazos y quedarse dormido.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸

SE ACABO!!! SE ACABO!!!

^^ este fue todo mi fic.... un final un tanto....... aguado..... pero no salió nada mas -.-

eso fue todo... acabe un fic.... que hasta ahora es el que mas reviews me ha juntado.... por el momento son 68 ^^ ya veremos cuantos mas quedan después de leer este capitulo.

Tal vez no tenga muchos reviews por lo de la muerte de ya-saben-quien, a muchas personas se les quitan las ganas de leer. Pero en fin... aquí estoy yo publicando y amenazando que pronto seguiré con "Ángel guardián a la orden", otras cositas cortas y un proyecto en el cual puede peligrar mi vida ^^UU.

Ok... contestemos los reviews por ultima vez:

**Cho Chang: **ok... no fue tan bueno... es que me ablande a la hora de estarlo escribiendo. Pues no... no era tanto un conjuro... era mas bien que Remus deliraba y empezaba a enloquecer, digamos que la transformación fue producto de la furia. ^^

**Magical:** si!!!!!!!!!!!! Remus queda para Yukito!!!! *¬* amo a Yue! Y Sirius puede ser Touya! Según una amiga les queda muy bien xDD. ^^U bueno... espero que este capitulo no te traume... y si lo hace... yo me encargare de tus terapias, vale?. Okas... te mando la peluca, tu solo dime a donde.

**Noriko: **bueno... aquí ta el capitulito y pues... esta mas sencillo no?... aguado pero sencillo... ¬¬U bueno... que hacerle, te digo si no le entendiste tu solo pregúntame, yo te explico.

**Marineneko:** como te lo había dicho el otro día... este fue el ultimo capitulo... ya no tengo mas ideas para seguirle por que ya no tengo mas razones para madrear a Sirius. -.- en fin.. algún día tenia que acabarse este mugrero. ^^U te veo luego!

**Ainaerieniel de Mirkwood: ** uno: no soy homofobica. Dos: puse eso de "aunque no lo parezca" por que en contadas ocasiones muchas me dijeron que parecía niña, por eso lo puse, digo.... a mas de una si le sonó raro el comentario....

**M. jo: **si! Me quejo demasiado xD. Que bueno que te a gustado ^^ y espero que este capitulo te agrade. Bueno... si aun no le entiendes tu solo dime y yo te respondo.

**Undomiel:** xD si! Moony avergonzado! ^^ gracias por leerme, por cierto, no te llego un e mail mío con una propuesta?

**Eledhwen:** gracias por el grito! Se te agradece ^^. XD si.... soy una sádica de poca! En fin... ya veremos cuando regrese la piojosa... xD tendra que leerlo! Y si no lo hace..... me vengare de ella en el msn.

**Sakuratsukamori: **^^UU ok..... esto me saco por este tipo de comentarios, bueno! Gracias y que te guste este capitulo!.

**Natasha Riddle:** T_T si..... se murio! Snif! Pero que hacerle.... se rumorea de que tal vez no esta muerto pero quien sabe, ya nos enteraremos. Gracias por leerme!

Bueno..... ahora si, me despido.

Esto ha sido todo por el momento, espero verlas luego.

Chaito!


End file.
